


Boundaries of Life and Death

by prettyboydoctor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cussing, Fake AH Crew, M/M, an au of an au i guess, may continue this later on, mention of the rest of AH, rated for language and making out in later chapters, the Fake AH Crew exists but Ryan and Gavin aren't affiliated with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboydoctor/pseuds/prettyboydoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loves his job, he also loves his boyfriend. What happen when those two collide in the worst way possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Outside his apartment the city lights of Los Santos shone bright and the hum of cars passing by was as quiet as his partner's gentle breathing. Gavin Free had come to the city looking for excitement and he had found it. He'd found it in his job and he'd found it in his boyfriend. Only problem was his boyfriend had no idea what Gavin's job really was. Ryan Haywood, a humble office worker who thought that Gavin worked as a computer technician. No, Gavin worked as one of Los Santos' best hackers. Thieves, serial killers, corrupt politicians, anyone who needed help hiding something or fabricating something; they'd all come to Gavin. He made a decent amount of money, but what he was really in it for was the adrenaline of the job. He never knew what was happening next or who would be after him. It was terrifying and unpredictable, but he didn't care. He should tell Ryan, but Gavin just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to scare his boyfriend or worry him. Of course, not telling him put Ryan in more danger than Gavin realized. He wished that he had the courage to come clean, but he was terrified. Not of what may happen to them if he spilled on the upper classes scandals, or if he talked too much about one person; no, Gavin was terrified that Ryan would tell him to stop. Gavin was something of an addict, he needed the adrenaline to keep going, he needed the unpredictability that his job brought, he needed to be able to hunch over a computer for hours at a time as who knows how many cans of Redbull piled up beside him. It was tough to keep such a big thing from someone he was pretty sure he'd marry at one point or another, but it was easier this way. At least for now it was. 

Gavin sighed heavily before he rolled over and finally, blissfully, fell asleep.

The next morning came quickly, as did Ryan's questions about where Gavin was all night. Was he cheating? The brit calmly offered to explain everything after a cup of tea. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Confession..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin comes clean... sort of

"You're not actually a computer technician, are you?"

It was a tone Gavin wasn't used to coming from his boyfriend- a very condescending tone. A tone that made Gavin want to crawl into a cocoon of blankets and live there for all eternity. A hard ass criminal? Maybe. Brave when it came to confrontation? Hell no. "Uh.. Not exactly," Gavin finally managed to stutter out.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ryan responded with a cool iciness in his tone to show that he was not in the mood to be lied to. He woke up looking for answers and lord fucking help him, he was going to get some.

"I mean, I work with computers. Just not in an office. I work from home," Gavin foolishly hoped that the tidbits of information he gave would be enough. He didn't want to reveal his reasons for not telling Ryan- as they were all stupid, selfish, and childish. In that order.

Ryan sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before sweeping a hand through his hair, messy from the previous night's sleep, "Then why are you gone all the time? Why do you never tell me where you go? I'm worried about you Gavin, I need you to tell me what's going on."

And fuck him if the way Ryan said his name didn't make Gavin want to scream and sob at the same time. The older male just sounded so hurt and Gavin wanted to tell him. To give Ryan the answers he knew he deserved. But Gavin was stupid, selfish, and childish just like any reason he could say right now to placate his boyfriend. "If it would help you in anyway, I would tell you. I still love you and I'm still me, what I do doesn't change anything," The brit tried to remain calm as he watched Ryan's expression carefully. 

Ryan shook his head, "That isn't good enough Gavin. You know that."

Gavin picked his next words very carefully before he replied, "I do private jobs for people around the city."

"What kind of people?" Ryan asked apprehensively.

"I can't tell you," Gavin shook his head, his eyes sad. There was nothing worse than lying to someone you loved- even if it was for their own good. Or in this case, Gavin supposed, a more selfish desire. Sure, Ryan would be in danger if he knew but Gavin had witnessed enough bar fights to know the gent could handle himself. When Gavin picked up a job a certain amount of trust was placed in him by his employer. Gavin didn't ask questions but he knew a lot of things that no one in the city was even remotely aware of; he knew the mayor had five prostitutes that he saw on a regular basis, he knew that the city hall was regularly used as a drug den, he knew that the leader of the Fake AH Crew had a rather intimate relationship with his demolitions expert. In short, Gavin knew a lot that he shouldn't and he didn't want to be the guy that snitched on everyone. "I promise, Rye, I'm okay. I'm happy," Gavin smiled softly. It was the best way to describe the rush he got whenever he got a new job offer- happy and euphoric were almost the same thing. Almost.

Ryan pursed his lips before nodding. He caved and didn't ask another question, he just leaned forward to kiss Gavin softly to make sure that he wasn't lying. 

Gavin returned the kiss with a small smile, not having to pretend because he wasn't lying, not really. Just omitting the truth a bit. And for now that worked. For now it was okay. He only hoped that it would last a little while longer and that Ryan's questions and suspicions wouldn't force him to come clean. Because he really, really didn't want to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now I'm thinking five chapters, but that may change depending on how many ideas I have and how much time.

**Author's Note:**

> I will absolutely continue this if you guys want me to. All critiques are welcome.


End file.
